


Airplane

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: Peter很无聊。他想找点有趣的事做。





	Airplane

  Peter仍不认为这是个好主意。他抿抿嘴唇，裹紧了身上的毯子，似乎随着夜晚降临似乎整个机舱都冷了起来。  
  
  “我们还有多久才到？”Peter靠向Matt，这位盲眼的律师。Matt的头微微动了一下，很快回答，“五个小时。”  
  
  Peter叹息着，几乎都要把无聊说出口了。他睡不着，也不想睡，而如果让他看本什么杂志之类的东西他恐怕也压根看不进去。Matt一上飞机就进入了一种不说话也不睡觉但是闭着眼睛的状态，Peter并不明白他的男朋友现在在想什么，但是Matt似乎打定主意不会帮助Peter解决他的无聊了。  
  
  Peter的手划过他面前微型电视的屏幕，筛选着看他是否能找到他喜欢的节目或电影——然而再一次的，结果很失望。那些电影勾不起他的兴趣，而他勉强有兴趣的电影基本上已经被他看完了。前面四个小时里他已经看了不少，并且快进了挺多无聊的剧情。现在，剩下的都是Peter绝对不会碰的片子。他试着玩上面有的游戏，但是仍然没让他坚持多久就放弃了。  
  
  无奈之下，Peter又一次将头重重地沉在Matt肩上，猫一样地蹭了蹭对方的衣服，抱怨道，“Matt，我好无聊。”一边说着，一边把他整个人挂在Matt身上。后者丝毫不为所动。  
  
  Peter幼稚地戳起了Matt那没有丝毫赘肉的肚子，意外的收获了Matt的微微反应。似乎察觉到了乐趣，Peter大胆的把手伸进了Matt身上随意盖着的毯子里。他的手从腹部往下滑，隔着Matt的西装裤子碰了碰对方的小Matt。听见了Matt对此反应的吸气声后，Peter挂着微笑灵巧地解开了Matt的皮带，拉开裤子拉链，手滑上了内裤。  
  
  此时飞机窗的挡板已经被放下了，整个机舱的道路灯已经被关闭，只有一些座椅背后面的微型电视的屏幕还亮着，多数人都缩在座椅上休息，不安稳的睡着。而Matt的电视屏幕是关着的，Peter也已经调低了他电视屏幕的亮度，微光仅仅能照亮他和Matt的脸，没有人会注意到毯子下他的手在做些什么。  
  
  Matt努力在憋着他的声音，而Peter并不打算轻易放弃逗弄他的男朋友。他鲜少有这种机会去戏弄Matt，所以他不会就那么容易罢手。他在Matt内裤上画着圈，相当轻易的就让那性器起了反应。他整个人仍然趴在Matt身上，注意力完全集中在了Matt的表情和呼吸节奏上，因此丝毫没注意Matt搭上他腰的手。等到他终于觉得不对时，Matt已经劫持了小Peter作为人质，他那灵活的手套弄起柱体，让Peter不得不停下了他的逗弄行为，试图躲闪起Matt的反击，可是显然并不成功。Matt干脆将他圈在怀里，对方稍大的体型正好方便了他将Peter抱住，让Peter的背靠在他的胸口。Matt的一只手还留在Peter的下半身上作业，另一只手早已经悄悄的爬进了Peter的衬衫里。  
  
  “有趣吗，Pete？”Matt压低声音在颤抖着的Peter耳边问。Peter不得不相信Matt确确实实从头到尾都是个长着尖角的恶魔，而他也不该唤醒那恶魔的。  
    
  必须承认，这是他自食恶果。  
  
  Matt的嘴唇在Peter脖子上微微蹭着，动作不重但是如同隔靴搔痒一样挠人。Peter微张起嘴唇，深呼吸好几次才找回自己的声音。  
  
  “你不会在这里做吧，Matt？”  
  
  他的声音微哑，充满情欲。Matt没有很快回答对方的问题，只是继续手上的动作，直到Peter终于因为受不住羞耻和欲望的来回冲刷而低声求饶才停下。  
  
  “去厕所里等我，男孩。”Matt不轻不重地在Peter屁股上拍了一下，让年轻人几乎是以逃跑似的速度进了机舱尾部的厕所。他没锁门，只把马桶盖放了下来，然后坐在上面。飞机的厕所挺小的，不过挺干净，没有任何垃圾。Peter望向旁边的那面巨大的镜子里，镜中那人脸颊泛红棕发微乱，让Peter疑惑起到底是为什么事情从他戏弄Matt彻底反了过来。不过他也没有很多思考的时间了，因为Matt推门走了进来——那个恶魔反手锁上了门，倾身吻住了Peter，夺走了人类全部的注意力，让棕发的年轻人根本无暇顾及其他任何事。Peter的裤子被很容易的扒下，他修长的腿攀上了Matt的腰，手臂环住Matt的脖子，热切地迎合着Matt，缠绵的吻泄露出了不少水渍声，虽然不响，但在这个安静又狭小的环境里格外的清晰起来。吻没有持续的太久，Matt很快转移了注意，而Peter只能靠上后面冰凉的墙壁，把掌控权交给Matt Murdock，自己只负责做那个被吻的情迷意乱的角色。Matt喜欢掌控主权，所以Peter多数时候就完完全全地放松下来，让Matt去享用他，有时甚至稍显粗暴的占有他。不过Matt从不会真正的伤害他——Peter强化过的身体也没那么容易受到伤害。  
  
  Matt的舌头在Peter的大腿内侧留下湿漉漉的水痕，在昏暗的灯光下水珠微微地闪耀着。Peter的双腿已经被最大限度的打开，他的左腿被架在了Matt肩上，右腿仍然绝望的勾着Matt的腰。Matt半蹲着，唇舌流连在Peter的阴茎底端，和大腿根处。Peter喘息着，但碍于环境他的呻吟声也不敢太响，所以他只是尽量不停呼吸着去减少喉咙里的声音发出。他低声地念着Matt的名字，仿佛那是他混乱混沌的脑子里唯一所知道的词语。而同时，Peter脑海里唯一的影像也只有Matt。Matt Murdock。他的室友，他的朋友，他的男朋友，他的爱人。  
  
  Peter最重要的人之一。  
  
  
  
  Matt并没有挑逗Peter太久，尽管他有耐心，可是这里毕竟不是在贴近地面的他们房子里的那间舒服卧室里，Matt没那么有空去做上够久的前戏来保证最高的享受。他拧开润滑油的瓶子，将那冰冰凉凉的软膏弄出一些，抹入Peter火热的肠道中。他的手指就像探测器，精准的为Matt脑子描绘出内壁每一寸的形状。那里面的温度太过暖和，热的烫手，让Matt想马上抽出手指，换点更大的东西进去。Matt的耳边萦绕着Peter那自认为很小声的呻吟，对方一遍又一遍地叫他名字的行为辣透了——这是最好的催情方式，对这位盲眼的律师来说。  
  
  等手指终于撤退后，Matt娴熟的戴上了准备好的安全套，抬起Peter的腿，让Peter缓缓纳入自己的一部分。Peter的身体已经软的不能再软，Matt觉得他甚至可以随意的把Peter掰成任意他喜欢的形状。对方对于他进入的反应也是相当有趣，像只掉到水里的猫一样挣扎着，不过却又不是真的在努力挣脱。  
Matt偶尔还能感觉到Peter的迎合行为，不过那些只是一瞬间的行为，都不等Matt抓住这个来调笑Peter就很快消失了。Matt没等Peter适应就动了起来，幅度不大却很稳，每一下都用力的钉在Peter的身体里，如同是他在逼迫Peter呻吟，期待Peter为他而丧失理智，希望Peter深深陷入炙热的情欲里挣扎不出。Matt的占有欲从心中猛烈的烧起，如同无法扑灭的火焰。  
  
  “慢一点，Matt…”Peter终于找回了他的语言能力，凑到Matt耳边颇为色情的哀求着。Matt当然听到了这话——在这么近的情况下他听不清的东西其实不多——但是他并没有理会。Matt很清楚Peter完全能承受一切，他们相互间对身体的探索不少，彼此都知根知底。Matt甚至加重了力度，并把Peter整个人都翻了过来，让Peter跪坐在马桶盖上有个支点，方便他更大强度的、接近疯狂的抽插。同时Matt一只手扶助了Peter的腰，另一只手滑到Peter两腿之间为年轻人解决挺立的性欲。Matt先是抚摸按压着Peter的腹部，让Peter几乎有种他会被Matt的阴茎捅穿的感觉；然后又悄然移到了Peter光滑的大腿处，细细抚摸着上面淡的几乎让人（说不定还包括Peter自己）看不出来的淡淡伤疤。Peter总是在腿部受伤，当每次Matt摸到那接近大腿根的伤口和制服上有些色情暗示的破洞时，他总是不由怀疑在那些反派里是不是他的情敌又多出了一个——别问为什么是又，他不想回答这个问题。当Matt那并不太过细腻的手终于握住Peter在不断哭泣的性器时，Peter几乎要就这么射出来。但最后他也只是狠狠夹紧了Matt留在他体内体型并不小的小Matt，也不知道是不是有意惩戒一下身上的男人。不过他也并没有坚持太久，在Matt颇具技巧性的安抚下很快他就射在了墙上并溅在了他自己的身上，还有一部分的白浊也流到了马桶盖上，似乎过一会儿很难清理干净了。  
  
  Peter体表温度高的吓人，特别是在Matt敏锐的探测下，那温度简直像能灼伤他一样。但Matt没有退缩，在最后几次猛烈的插送后，Matt同样射在了套子里，并把整根没入Peter的后穴内，休整着，听着Peter的心跳和他自己的心跳一起奏出美妙的音乐。  
  
  “感觉怎么样？”Matt问那个年轻人，“还无聊吗？”  
  
  Matt从上飞机以来一直都没忽略Peter那清晰并丝毫没有隐藏的我很无聊的意思。他一直都只是听着，看身边那位能想出什么有趣的事来做，可是对方的行为也是太过大胆——且具有挑逗性质。夜魔侠永远敢于接受别人的挑战。  
  
  ……而且让他的情人主动做出这种行为的机会也不多，Matt同样懂得如何把握时机。  
  
  Peter听上去似乎是叹了口气，疲惫的往前趴着，头抵在了墙上，“你不会是因为嫌我烦所以在惩罚我吧，Matt？”  
  
  Matt微微皱眉，他想象着Peter在说这话时的表情会是什么样，但最后他放弃了。尽管不知道Peter是什么表情，但Matt觉得Peter不开心。他抽出了自己，把套子扒了下来，打了个结丢进垃圾桶里，然后穿上裤子。接着，他轻柔地把Peter从马桶盖上抱了下来，无视了Peter的挣扎，抽出了几张卫生纸帮Peter清理了一下后面，然后帮Peter穿好衣服。整个过程中Matt可以听见年轻人的心跳快的像死亡金属摇滚乐，并且身体僵硬的不行，磕磕巴巴的叫着Matt的名字，想让Matt停下来。Matt喜欢对方难得的害羞，看着平日里总是一副没脸没皮的样子的家伙连话都害羞的不知道怎么说给他带来了很大的乐趣。在他整理好对方后，他低头亲在了Peter额头上，然后在对方耳边低语。  
  
  “我没有在惩罚你，也不觉得你烦，不要瞎想。清理一下这里，我先回座位上。”  
  
  Matt转身，但他很快被拉住了。Peter倒是终于能好好说话了，“离目的地还有多久？”他声音听上去像是在暗示什么，不过Matt还没听出来。  
  
  “…大概四个小时。怎么了？”  
  
  Matt听到了Peter的笑声。然后Matt从对方接下来的回答里领悟出了果然Peter Parker这种生物的害羞是维持不了一分钟的这个让他不知道如何做评论的事实。  
  
  “过会儿再来一次吧，Matt。”  
  
  
  
  -The End-


End file.
